Shiroke
Shiroke (白毛, Shiroke) is an aggressive, multi-hair colored, well known criminal in Iwagakure. She will argue with anyone, frequently threatens people by pulling a gun out of her weapons pouch, and is known for her unique pronunciation and enunciation of words as reflected in her tag lines. She later became a member of Ryun Uchiha's Tatsu. Appearance Shiroke is very punk-like in appearance. She always has a smug look on her face. She has a white patch of hair in the front, which reach down as her bangs, the rest of her hair is black, and she has emerald green eyes. Shiroke wears a sleeveless Flack Jacket, a normality for Jonin-level kunoichi, over a fishnet undershirt. She also wears a white skirt, with black shorts underneath and black wrist guards over her arms. Her Iwagakure head band is around her left leg, with an unusually wide slash through the symbol. Personality Shiroke is well known for her no crap attitude. She is very self-confident, and generous, but is shown to have a mean side. She doesn't seem to like children much, though she has helped them out if it is needed. One thing that she cannot stand is abuse of women and perverted men. She frequently dons one of her special guns to any man trying to be perverted around her or any woman that is there at the time. She also believes strongly in self-reliance, believing that relying on anyone other than yourself and those that are proven to be trustworthy to you is utter stupidity. Being a well known criminal, she tends to steal whenever prices of goods go "beyond what she will pay" which is usually anytime at all, Riyan notes. Unlike most criminals, however, she is unafraid of law enforcement, such as other shinobi or even the ANBU Black Ops. In fact, if either group is after her for a crime she committed, she is known to put up quite a fight instead of going quietly. Shiroke also practices, what she likes to call, the game of "Get-and-Got". Basically meaning, if someone does something to her, she wants to get them back. Despite this, she is very caring and loyal to those few that she does trust. One of these is Riyan, whom she met when he was sixteen years old. She took him into her home and sheltered him despite telling him many times how much she hates children. Since then, she will often aid him whenever necessary to get away from getting arrested back in Iwagakure. Synopsis Hunt for Tatsu arc * Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate * Yonkou Reunite: Invasion of Konoha Tsukiakari arc * The Last Uchiha * Ghosts from the Past * Hatred for the Leaf * Konoha's Defense * My Ninja Way.. * Return of the Rinnegan!!! Abilities Shiroke excels in medical ninjutsu, her own unique Gunpowder Ninjutsu, and hand-to-hand combat. She is also considered a master gunslinger, as she has shown a high proficiency in using her chakra-enhanced handguns. They are used to intimidate foes or to scare those who have stepped out of line or have "said too much". They are used in a comical light, as well as in the heat of battle. In terms of speed, she has been shown to almost keep up with Riyan and Seireitou, being able to hit the former once with the jutsu from her guns in their sparring match, but not getting a chance to do so again as Riyan's Sharingan caught on. She actively uses her mastery of speed and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. Taijutsu One of her most notable abilities is her incredible raw strength, which was enough to lift up gigantic boulders feet into the air and slam it down through the roof of of a large building, effectively rendering them rubble. Her incredible strength strength is amplified even further with chakra control to monstrous levels. By storing chakra and releasing it at the point of contact, she can enhance her strength to the point where she can effortlessly cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground. Even without her strength, Shiroke proved herself to be surprisingly fast, durable, and extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Unique "Gunpowder" Ninjutsu Shiroke fights using gunpowder, which is further manipulated by her own unique chakra guns, called Shageki (射撃, to fire a gun). Her gun can then be fired similar to their real-life counterparts. She can also combine this gunpowder with her Fire-type techniques, creating even stronger fire-type attacks. Clay Bombs Like another famous member of her village, Shiroke can also use Exploding Clay. Unlike Deidara, however, she forms this clay with her hands and infuses it with her already chakra-enhanced gun powder. This clay can be molded into a wide variety of shapes and forms, growing to large sizes when infused with chakra, and could be controlled at will. This allowed her to create living explosives to attack opponents at long range. Like Deidara, Shiroke can even create clones from the clay, named Suicide Bombing Clones, that could be a deadly surprise for opponents. Shiroke's clay creations range from microscopic to gigantic in size, allowing her to adapt to any situation. It seems she also knows standard earth-based jutsu, as shown from her Earth Element to mold new gunpowder when she is out of it. Since all of her explosives are earth-based, they were vulnerable to lightning, and could thereby be defused with lightning-based attacks. Her bombs were activate with the phrase, Sai (采, die). Quotes * (while talking to Riyan and referring to Hikaru) "He's too saved." ** Riyan: "What's wrong with him being saved?" ** Shiroke: "Nothing wrong with being saved, I say he's '''too' saved. He's so saved you can't say nothing to him. You ask him how you doing, he says "Praise the Lord!". You say it's a nice day, he says "Thank you Jesus!" You ever called his house?"'' ** Riyan: "No."' ** Shiroke: ''"His answering machine says 'We're not in right now, hallelujah, praise the lord, thank you Jesus, glory to God. Leave a message at the sanctified beep. If this is a bill collector, we rebuke you in the name of Jesus!'" Trivia * She is my only comic relief character, being based on Mabel (Madea) Simmons from the popular Tyler Perry series. * She is one of the few people known not to be afraid of Seireitou Kawahiru, being so bold that she will often call him "ma'm" and tell him to "shut the hell up". Category:Kunoichi